When Its All Over
by manic the hedgehog
Summary: Sauske has an illness and death creeps closer to him every day... and its finally caught up to him... SasuNaru. M.preg... i might post a second chappie if i am asked for one...one shot


**Ok this has got to be the saddest fan fic I have ever written. **

**I cried while writing this and when I thaught it up lol**

**Anyway inspiration for this story came to me when I had just woke up I don't know about you but I seem to be inspired most when I am half asleep anyway this is what I have came up with **

**Summary: Sasuke has an illness and doesn't have long left…**

**Word count: 977**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing just the plot **

**Dedicated to:JNHwwe (does this mean I get a new chappie to read?)**

**Beta'd: yes**

Sasuke lay back into the pillows on the bed in the hospital it looked like the illness had finally caught up to him he remembered being told about it like it was yesterday

**flashback **

_**I'm sorry the illness is already too far progressed there's nothing more we can do" the doctor said, Sasuke nodded feeling numb he cursed himself for not going to get checked out sooner **_

"_**How long do I have?" he asked his voice horse as the shock sank in**_

"_**I would say a year to a year and a half at the most" the doctor carefully replied Sasuke nodded and left**_

**end flashback**_**"**_

Sasuke couldn't help but smile that happened 8 years ago he had battled on against the odds living an almost normal life just the looming fact of the possibility that his time could come any day, and it looked like the illness had finally caught up with him.

In all honesty Sasuke didn't want to die he was only 20 and well he still had so much he wanted to do with his life but he was grateful he had an extra 7 years more than he thought he would have. Now all he aimed for was to wait until naruto got back with Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun don't worry we will have you better and out of here in no time" Sakura said, Sasuke admired her for still going after her of nearly 10 years of rejection on his part but he couldn't lead her on any more

"Naa this was a one way ticket Sakura I have been heading here for a long time" he said quietly

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, Sasuke took in a breath going to reply but not being able to find the words to explain he was saved by Tsunade

"He has an illness that's been slowly eating away at him, in all honesty he should have been long dead, he was given a year to live… that was 7 years ago so he has beaten all of the odds" Tsunade explained, Sakura and Ino where now very confused of Sasuke knew he was so ill why not work on his clan revival with what time he had left? The didn't understand.

"I know what your thinking" Sasuke said quietly

"I didn't work on my clan for two reasons. 1. I found out Itachi is innocent and actually a good guy, Naru is out trying to track him down now, and 2. I fell in love" he uttered

"You fell in love? With who?" Neji asked,

"Naru" Sasuke replied, out of all the people in the room only three pairs of eyes didn't widen these eyes belonging to Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka these three knew about the relationship of the two boys having been the ones to help out with/ marry the two some 3 years ago…

**With Naru**

Naruto leaned against a tree gasping for breath he had just managed to reach the akatsuki base in the space of 2 hours he then burst in shocking every member into silence they where about to pounce when Naruto said

"Itachi, it's Sasuke, I think its time" he said it quietly and the response was instantaneous, Itachi stood up ready to leave and the rest of the akatsuki remained shocked the two then vanished in a puff of smoke…

**Back with Sasuke…**

There was silence in the room while everyone processed what they had been told it was broken when the door opened and in walked Naruto and Itachi, the blonde stood with the others giving Itachi a few moments with his little brother. Sasuke smiled at the sight of the man and hugged him with little difficulty making everyone in the room think that if they didn't know any better they would have said that the boy on the bed was simply poorly but not maybe minuets away from death. After being held by his brother for a few more minuets the older man traded places with the blonde who was instantly wrapped in a hug for a few moments all that mattered to Sasuke and Naruto was the other.

"I'm scared" Sasuke whispered, Naruto pulled back slightly

"Don't be, I'm right here" he said, Sasuke nodded. And the world around them came back, Sasuke seemed to be growing sleepy and everyone felt tears fill their eyes but refused to let them fall Naruto sat beside Sasuke on the bed as requested by the boy

"Naru?" he asked Naruto looked at the boy

"Promise you wont follow me for a long time, promise me you wont leave it alone" he said placing a hand on Naruto's stomach that a genjutsu was held over hiding a swollen belly of the pregnant boy Naruto nodded

"I promise" he smiled

"If it's a boy I want to call him Sasuke" Naruto said Sasuke nodded

"If it's a girl will you call her Mikoto?" Naruto nodded understanding why he wanted that name and Itachi almost broke down there and then. Naruto wanted nothing more than to break down but when Sasuke had told Naruto about his illness Naruto had promised he would not break down he said he would remain strong for both of them and he would be dammed if he didn't

"I'm tired" Sasuke uttered Naruto smiled and everyone moved closer

"Then go to sleep, we don't mind" he said fighting to stop his voice from breaking Sasuke nodded and reached up to place a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and lay down beside him gently running his fingers through his hair Sasukes eyes slid closed and a few moments later his chest stopped moving, and Naruto broke down then his sobs racking around the room only growing harder has he heard Tsunade utter

"Time of death 3:15 PM"…

**and that's a wrap…**

**yeah, def my most depressing fan fic yet. Well R+R and tell me what you think **

**until next time **

**manic the hedgehog**


End file.
